


unforgiven

by rxginamills



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, evie and mal are soulmates but i love writing uma's fury, i got an adrenaline rush writing that, mal and uma are exes confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Uma has her heart broken - more than once.





	unforgiven

Uma sensed something was off about her girlfriend the second she stepped into Ursula's Fish and Chips. The girl slouched - more than the usual, anyway - and looked like she hadn't slept in days. Maybe she actually hadn't. Uma couldn't know.

"M," she exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

Mal then quickened her pace and ran into Uma's arms, hugging her tightly; so uncharacteristic for her that it caught Uma off guard.

"We need to talk." Mal then said and pulled back from the hug. Uma frowned and threw her apron on the counter next to a dirty plate.

"Okay. Let's talk."

"Not here," Mal lowered her voice to a whisper, "Too many people."

Uma was definitely curious now. She dragged Mal outside the restaurant and down to the pier. No one was there and they could talk in peace. It was Uma's favorite place to be.

"What the hell is going on? Did you kill someone? Did you finally beat your mom in your little staring contest? Did you - no way - did you break the barrier from our side?" she fired Mal with questions. She shook her head.

"Nothing like that. Something has occurred, and I've been thinking about stuff. You and me in particular. I... I think we should break up."

A wave of darkness washed over Uma and clouded her vision. Mal was trying to sound confident but failed immediately.

"What?"

"A few days ago I found out that the prince made a choice to bring some of the villain kids to live in Auradon. He wants to give them a chance and he chose me, Evie, Carlos and Jay."

Anger was rising in the pit of Uma's chest. She stepped back from Mal.

"So you're abandoning me? Not only are you breaking up with me but actually leaving the goddamn Isle!"

Uma swore she could've seen Mal's heart shatter in her green eyes. It took all her strength not to go to the purple-haired pixie and tell her that it'd be okay because it wouldn't be okay. Nothing was okay and she couldn't let her love for Mal meddle with her feelings. She was deeply, irrevocably hurt and she wasn't going to pretend she was fine, no matter what the circumstances and who she was facing. Even her girlfriend wouldn't be forgiven.

"I want to take you with us, you have to believe me. If it was up to me I wouldn't be going at all. But - "

"No," Uma interrupted Mal abruptly with a terrifyingly calm tone of voice, "You don't have to explain yourself. A better life is waiting for you in Auradon. You chose your friends. You chose them over me! And that's fine. You should pack your things and go."

"I didn't choose anything, my mother is making me go!" Mal's voice shook with tears that were threatening to fall, "It's unfair of you to say that I chose between the most important people in my life. Uma, I love you - "

"I'm sure you do," the look in Uma's eyes was dangerous as she said this, "Your friends are waiting for you. Get out. GET OUT!"

Mal ran away from the pier, wiping her tears as she went. When she was out of sight, Uma let out a long scream, filled with pain. It was one Uma knew Mal would hear - especially in her head - for a long time.

Uma didn't register Harry Hook running to her and shaking her shoulders, checking her everywhere to see if she was harmed. He had always had some sort of admiration for her - a crush since they were little. Uma's eyes, however, were still in Mal's direction and they burned with hatred, anger and sadness.

And so Uma had her heart broken for the first time.

The second time Uma felt her stone cold heart break was months and months later. She was doing the usual; sweeping tables, bringing the customers their food and sharing her snarky, bad attitude with everyone around her. She had found Harry Hook and his pirate mates becoming the closest thing she had to friends - even family.

Deep in her soul Uma held a grudge for Mal. She was bitter because she had been abandoned and left on the Isle as if she was garbage. What made Mal and her best friends so special? Why did soon-to-be-king Ben decide they were better than everyone else? Why didn't he give Uma a chance to start over? To be with the girl she had once loved?

She grabbed a handful of chips from an unfinished plate and threw them against the tv-screen with all her might. Harry approached her with his hands held up in surrender.

"Whoa, what is it now, pirate queen?"

"Switch on the tv!" Uma exclaimed sharply. Harry did as she said.

"What do you see there?" she asked with a low tone of voice. Harry cast a look at the television screen. Everything was colorful and beautiful and in the middle of it stood a purple-haired girl in a long, gorgeous gown.

"Mal," Harry breathed, emphasizing the letter 'l' dramatically.

"Mal," Uma repeated, almost spitting the name out, "She's strange. Standing there in that dress pretending to be a preppy princess. Holding the hand of that - that little witch - "

"Evie," Gil said as he appeared from the back door and sat on the counter, "Oh yes, they're quite a couple in Auradon. Heard Mal tried reversing her love spell on Ben because she couldn't keep pretending that she loved him when she was actually with her."

Uma tossed some more chips at the screen, this time accompanied by a frustrated yell, "Do you see that? She should've at least replaced me with the damn prince, but no, she went with Evie! The daughter of the Evil Queen! She's not even royalty in Auradon!"

"Uh, you broke up, though. Technically she didn't replace you, she moved on and found true love. Maybe you should too - "

"GIL!" Uma turned around in a flash and grabbed him from the collar of his shirt, "Please leave before I hit you. I don't want to see that happen and I'm imagining you do even less."

Gil swallowed audibly and Uma sent daggers at him with his eyes until he was gone once more. Harry had done the wise thing; he had been quiet.

"I'm disgusted." Uma told him as she kept watching the end of Ben's coronation ceremony. Mal and Evie, alongside Jay and Carlos, were rewarded for defeating Maleficent after she escaped the Isle.

"Look at them, Harry. Mal didn't even have the guts to introduce me to her mom and now she's prancing around in the new king's castle, announcing her love for Evie every two seconds."

Uma could see it all the way from the Isle, via television; Mal and Evie shared something she and Mal hadn't. True love. Uma had thought she and Mal had true love between them but she was wrong. It was some kind of love, yes - and the were absolutely smitten with each other. But now Mal was genuinely happy with Evie, and undeniably in love with her.

It was revolting.

From the day she was born, Uma had only known the Isle. She had never seen anything outside its borders. Her life consisted of helping her mother at the restaurant and scheming more and more elaborate escape plans the older she got. Then she found Mal. For a while Uma thought that the Isle wasn't a completely worthless and miserable place to live in if someone as amazing as her lived there too. Their lives weren't so different and Uma wasn't so alone anymore. Then Mal had broken up with her and left the Isle only to fall in love with her best friend. Uma felt betrayed and fooled. Mal had never cherished her like she did Evie - perhaps it was because in Auradon they weren't frowned upon and their love was thought to be considerably more normal than on the Isle, but Uma was heartbroken nonetheless. She had been left on the Isle of The Lost and since that day no one had ever come for her. No one had arrived at Ursula's Fish and Chips in fancy, yellow suits, carrying golden horns, telling the older woman that her daughter was invited to study at Auradon Prep. Uma wondered just how many dreams she had seen of that moment and how many times she had been let down. Too many.

"We will get out of here, Harry," she whispered darkly, "And when we do... I'm going to crush Mal for leaving me here with nothing. I'm going to destroy everything she loves, including Evie, and I'll save Mal herself for last. We will not be held here for long."

Mal flashed a slightly awkward smile for the cameras and Uma felt like she was staring right into her soul. She clenched her hands into fists.

"You better watch out, Mal. I will escape this dump and have my revenge. I will win."


End file.
